splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
The Animated Adventures of Splat Tim
The Animated Adventures of Splat Tim is a Malaysian childrens' animation series created by Albert Wily based on the Splat Tim series. The series premiered on March 15, 2020, the third anniversary of the release of the first Splat Tim game. Synopsis The Animated Adventures of Splat Tim takes place in the ruins of Inkopolis and follows Splat Tim and friends as they explore the world, thwarting the world domination schemes of Vladimir Putin and helping the survivors of the Inkocalypse.With a few filler episodes that don't mean anything.The series, save for a few special multi-part specials and arcs, does not have a continuous storyline and instead focuses on individual adventures. The show adapts elements from the Splat Tim games regularly, and has dedicated arcs to several games. The series also introduces its own original characters in the form of Leo Luster, an ape who regularly attempts to scam both Tim and Putin as well as characters not from the Splat Tim series. Episodes of The Animated Adventures would usually end with one of two recurring features. The first is Tim's Tips, where Tim teaches short lessons on subjects such as firearm safety, sexual harassment, and committing tax fraud. The second, introduced with episode 10, is Cuttlefish Catalogue, where Cap'n Cuttlefish gives the history of a real-life location relevant to the episode beforehand.Howevee these ended in season 3 Production The first and 2nd season of The Animated Adventures were produced by Malaysian animation studio Animonsta and Preet design animation studios for the 3rd and 4th seasons. The show was picked up by Myx TV, in US and various TV channels in Mayalsia who syndicated the show and air regular re-runs of the show on swim. The soundtrack for the show was composed by Scaramouche the Merciless and features heavy use of steel drums. Reception The Animated Adventures ''received unanimous critical praise with its release and is currently sitting at a Metacritic metascore of 89. The series regularly pulled in upwards of 3 million viewers during the airing of new episodes despite their unusual time slots, and its reruns attract equally impressive numbers of viewers. ''The Animated Adventures has been nominated for 17 Grammys and won all seventeen of its nominations.By the 4th season,the seriesd began to slowly fade due to Preet design's focus in non Splat Tim projects and ended on episode 37,with the 4th season having little to no acrived footage. Controversy The show raised a minor amount of controversy from parents in various countries for containing graphic violence,adult jokes and an instance of full frontal nudity for a show with a P13/TVG classification.The show has drawn criticism from former Malaysian prime minister Lee Chong Wei, however he still had a favorable opinion of the show.The Black Meat episodes were highly censored in the original cuts,being noting like their original counterpart from Crack Life. Season 5 rumour There has been rumours of a 5th season being brodcasted on netflix following the arcs of the later events of the series,such as the Templar saga,one pilot for a reboot has been made after He ends It!,but the series was scrapped for a Movie. Seasons 1.Episodes 1-11 Focused on the arcs of the first 2 Splat Tim games,as well as the 4th for the last 3 episodes 2.Episodes 12-22 Focused on the arcs of Splat Tim Reloaded,Splat Tim 11 and it's exclusive 5- chapter arc 3.Episodes 23-29 Based on the story of Splat tonna ,Crack life and Splat Tim 3,it also had an uncensored cut on DVD 4.Episodes 30-37 Very coveted.With no home media release or reruns.as the Series began to recive low rattings. With most episodes lost Except for the Final Episode.However all episodes have been found in an English or Malay dub,with the exception of the 36th one which is partially found in Chinese List of episodes | |December 25, 2020 |Lumpawaroo |- |30 |Homecoming |Found-Malay dub |January 3, 2021 | |- |31 |Logend of Lank: Faces of Mercy |Found-Malay dub |January 10, 2021 | |- |32 |Another filler |Found-Original | January 23,2020 | |- |33 |Logend of Lank: Wand of Game melon |Found-Original |January 31, 2021 | |- |34 |Rise of pearl |Found-Original |February 7, 2021 | |- |35 |Far from home |Found-Malay dub | Febuary 12,2021 | |- |36 | |Partially Found-Chinese dub |Febuary 24,2021 | |- |37 |Assault on Ovoid Fortress |This episode foreshadows the events of Splat Tim 666. In this 25-minute series finale, Tim takes on his toughest challenge yet by boarding and destroying Putin's space station. |Febuary 28, 2021 |Albert Wily |} Category:Spin-offs